Wo Ai Ni ( Je t'aime en chinois)
by Nanadu33980
Summary: Atem, lord vampire réclame des jeunes gens, un chaque année, aux villageois comme compensation pour sa protection mais aucun n'est jamais revenu et lorsque Yûgi est envoyé auprès de lui, le vampire devine son ascendance de veela et le couvre d'attentions sans vraiment se dévoiler à lui. (écrite avec Tsukiyomi-Hime) /!\ Univers Alternatif /!\
1. Prologue

**Wo Ai Ni (= Je t'aime en chinois)**

_Hello mina-san ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction que j'écris avec Tsukiypmi-Hime ! Cette idée nous est devenu lors d'un de nos nombreux délires sur skype. Enfin bref, assez parlé je vous laisse lire ce prologue ! /!\ Les personnages ne sont pas à nous (sauf Tsuki et Haruna) mais au mangaka qui a eu l'idée de les créer ! Lemon/Yaoi/Viol ! /!\ _

* * *

**Prologue**

Deux jumelles se trouvaient dans la chambre parentale alors que leurs parents étaient sortis galoper pour la journée. L'une assise sur le lit en train de lire un livre très passionnant et l'autre farfouillait dans un peu partout dans la pièce lorsqu'elle interpella sa moitié.

….. : Hé frangine ! J'ai trouvé un truc intéressant !

…... : Ah ouais ? Quoi ?

….. : *montre une photo* regarde c'est nos pères !

…... : *regarde la photo et sourit* OUI !

….. : Ça devait être au début de leur relation, non ? Des intéressés ? Salut ! Nous sommes Tsuki et Haruna et nous allons vous raconter une histoire !

Haruna : Celle de nos deux pères. Je vous vois venir avec vos « comment ça, deux pères ?! » Eh oui. Nous sommes les filles d'un vampire et d'un veela.

Tsuki : Exactement ! Et je peux vous dire que c'était épique mais nous les adorons et cette histoire les concernant est géniale !

Haruna : Oui mais assez parler de nous ! Nous allons vous conter cette superbe romance !

* * *

_Voilà pour le prologue la suite arrive tout de suite ! Sur ce lâchez vos reviews à plus !_


	2. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 1 de "Wo Ai Ni". J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Enfin bref, assez parlé je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre ! /!\ Les personnages ne sont pas à nous (sauf Tsuki et Haruna) mais au mangaka qui a eu l'idée de les créer ! Lemon/Yaoi/Viol ! /!\ _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Nouveau sacrifice !**

Il était une fois... (Tsuki : On se croirait dans un conte de fée ! Haruna : Lugubre alors le conte de fée xD) un petit village au bord d'une sombre forêt regorgeant de créatures terrifiantes et voraces de chair fraîche. Ce village ne fut jamais attaqué pour la simple raison, qu'il était sous la protection du lord Atem. Un vampire dont la beauté la puissance et la froideur pouvait faire pâlir les plus belles statues grecques que les sculpteurs les plus talentueux sont allés recouvrir de honte. Mais en échange de cette protection, les villageois devaient donner des jeunes hommes au vampire pour qu'il puisse se nourrir de leur source de vie (Haruna : WTF ?!).

Très vite, les villageois s'aperçurent que les jeunes sacrifiés ne revenaient pas de leur séjour annuel du château au lord et ils comprirent la sombre nature de celui-ci que nul n'avait jamais vu. (Tsuki : Logique il a la flemme de sortir, ce fainéant !) Le jour de 'sacrifice' vint et se fut un autre jeune homme qui fut envoyé là-bas. Ce dernier avait de grands yeux violets, qui montraient son innocence, une fine bouche, de longs cils et une chevelure indomptable aux couleurs du soleil couchant. Sa peau pâle trahissait aussi bien ses émois que ses grands yeux baissés vers le sol tandis que l'on l'amenait vers l'entrée du village où le Lord devait venir le quérir d'un instant à l'autre.

Le pauvre garçon tremblait comme une feuille, il avait peur mais ne disait rien. Soudain la bête arriva, le garçon fut soufflé par la beauté de cette dernière. Le lord vampire était entouré de sa cape noire le cachant aux yeux des simples mortels (Tsuki : Que l'on aime croquer à pleines dents xD) dévoilant à peine ses yeux rougeoyants qui se posèrent sur le frêle sacrifié. Celui-ci se figea sous le regard de braise mais ne put détourner les yeux. C'était comme si les pupilles brûlantes mais aussi tellement froides le transperçaient jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Une douce sensation de brûlure aussi enivrante qu'effrayante. (Tsuki : Faut dire que papa a du charme !) Le garçon détailla son nouveau maître. Il était plus grand que lui (Haruna : Bah, c'est compliqué d'être plus grand que papa !), leurs cheveux étaient semblables et différents à la fois. Le vampire s'approcha de son sacrifice, passa ses bras autours des frêles épaules du garçon, le cala contre son torse et disparut. (Haruna : MAGIE !) Ils réapparurent dans une belle chambre spacieuse et confortable. Décorée sobrement, dans les teintes mauves et rouges. (Tsuki : Wahou ! La classe TOTALE !) Un grand lit à baldaquins se trouvant contre le mur face à la cheminée où crépitaient des bûches enflammées donnant une atmosphère intime et feutrée à la pièce tout de même chaleureuse malgré son apparente froideur.

Atem : *d'une voix froide et profonde* Ici, sera ta chambre. Mais puis-je savoir ton nom ?

... : Je me nomme Yûgi.

Atem : Yûgi... *plaça une main gantée de noir sur la joue froide du plus jeune et la caressa doucement* Un bien joli nom pour un joli garçon...

Le lord se lécha la lèvre inférieure dévoilant ainsi ses canines acérées aux yeux du garçon qui s'écarquillèrent de peur à leur vue. La bête s'approcha de lui avec un sourire carnassier, le dévorant des yeux. Yûgi recula pendant qu'Atem s'avançait, il fut coincé entre mur et le vampire. (Haruna : En sandwich ?!) Tremblant comme une feuille, Yûgi ne put que détourner ses améthystes du visage froid de l'être nocturne. Dans un claquement de langue montrant son mécontentement d'être ainsi ignoré par sa future proie. Il prit le menton de Yûgi entre son index et son pouce le forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux. Mais le garçon résista. (Tsuki : Quel caractère ! xD) Avec l'aide de sa force vampirique la bête parvint à faire tourner la tête du garçon vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Yûgi avec force, le plus petit eut un gémissement de douleur, ce qui permit au vampire d'approfondir le baiser. La langue du lord vient retrouver sa jumelle pour un ballet aussi violent que sauvage. Bien qu'Atem prenait du plaisir à imposer sa volonté au garçon au travers de ce baiser, celui-ci ne comptait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Yûgi montra sa résistance en mordant violemment la langue de son bourreau qui stoppa le baiser et se recula du sang coulant au coin de ses lèvres. Il eut un sourire mauvais, puis utilisa un de ses pouvoirs pour bloquer le jeune homme au mur. Il pressa ses lèvres au creux du frêle cou, puis déposa des baisers papillons tout le long du chemin entre la mâchoire et l'épaule.

Il s'enivra du parfum délicat de son jeune prisonnier puis lécha la peau fine suivant la veine où pulsait le sang qu'il convoitait. Il sourit narquoisement aux sons irréguliers du cœur du plus jeune, tremblant. Il mit alors sa main sur l'entre-jambe de Yûgi et sourit en sentant qu'elle était dure. Sans plus de cérémonie Atem lui retira son pantalon et son boxer, puis inséra deux doigts dans l'intimité de son partenaire, non consentant. Yûgi se raidit et chercha à repousser le vampire qui le gifla de son autre main, lui intimant par-là de ne plus se débattre s'il ne voulait pas souffrir davantage. Le garçon arrêta de se débattre, mais se crispa d'avantage en sentant un troisième doigt entrer en lui. Atem retira ses doigts, se déshabilla et entra en son amant d'un puissant coup de rein. Faisant hurler le plus jeune de douleur. Le vampire ne laissa pas le temps au garçon de s'habituer qu'il commença de puissants mouvements de bassin. Yûgi se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur, mais aussi il sentait quelque chose couler de son antre. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il s'agissait de son sang, mais apparemment cela ne gênait pas le vampire qui continuait ses allers et venues en lui. Yûgi poussa un hurlement de douleur et de plaisir mélangé. Le vampire venait de toucher sa prostate et s'affaira à continuer de toucher cette perle de plaisir. Après de longues minutes, Yûgi jouit entre leurs de torses et s'évanouit. Atem, en sentant les chaires de son jeune amant se resserrer autour de lui vint à son tour. Il lâcha un soupir de plaisir avant de se retirer de l'antre étroite du jeune homme et les nettoya tous les deux d'un sort appliqué en un simple mouvement de poignet. Il remarqua ensuite le sang tombé sur le sol.

Un sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres pâles. Il avait eu la virginité de son prisonnier et loin de s'en vouloir, il s'en félicita. Le premier à avoir déchu ce cher ange. Aaah que c'était agréable. Tous ses autres "amants" n'étaient déjà plus purs lorsqu'il les prenait et cela l'avait d'ailleurs très souvent contrarié et donc aucun n'avait survécu à la morsure douloureuse qu'il leur avait infligée par la suite. Il prit le garçon dans ses bras et alla l'allonger avec délicatesse sur entre les draps du lit qu'il tira avec la télékinésie puis le recouvrit afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Le vampire retourna dans sa chambre. Le lendemain, il alla voir si son jeune amant s'était réveillé. Quand il entra dans la chambre Atem vit que Yûgi avait bougé pendant la nuit. Les draps de soie tombaient sur les fines hanches du garçon, il était endormi sur le ventre et il avait un bras le long du corps et l'autre sous oreiller.

Il eut un sourire en s'accoudant à la porte de bois. L'innocence se dégageait encore du petit corps frêle qu'il avait sous les yeux malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer la veille. Le garçon l'intriguait de par sa fragilité et sa facilité à désobéir... Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, la vie avec ce petit ange allait être extrêmement divertissante à ses yeux de fauve. Le dit petit ange remua, en gémissant doucement ce qui alluma le brasier de la veille dans le bas ventre de la créature de la nuit. Puis Yûgi ouvrit ses grands yeux améthyste. Il scruta la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait de son regard encore emplit par les brumes du sommeil avant de tomber sur les prunelles du vampire qui lui sourit doucement. Il se releva brusquement et eut un mouvement de recul. Le garçon remarqua alors la légère bosse qui apparaissait sous le pantalon de son violeur. Le dit violeur ressentit un désagréable pincement au niveau de sa cage thoracique à la vue du geste de son nouvel "amant" mais n'y fit pas plus attention que cela trop occupé à dévorer le corps du plus jeune du regard. C'est alors que Yûgi remarqua le regard pervers que le vampire posait sur son corps nu ?! (Haruna : Il est long à la détente XD) Il eut comme réflexe de se couvrir des magnifiques draps tâchés de son sang, à un endroit bien précis.

Le regard de pure détresse qu'il adressa à la créature de la nuit ne l'empêcha pas d'entrer pour de bon dans la pièce et de se rapprocher du lit à une vitesse hallucinante aux yeux du jeune homme qui n'en serra le drap que plus fort entre ses petites mains fines. Le vampire se pencha vers son prisonnier et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Yûgi frissonna, puis trembla. Il sentait qu'il allait passer à la casserole ! (Haruna : Une seconde fois MDR ! Tsuki : Bah, c'est la vie mon pauvre.)

* * *

_Fini ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Pour eux (et celles) qu'ils veulent nous tuer attendaient la fin de la fiction ! S'il vous plaît ! _


	3. Chapter 2

_Boujour les gens ! Voici le chapitre 2 de "Wo Ai Ni" ! /!\ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais au mangaka qui à eu l'idée de les créer ! Yaoi/Lemon/Viol ! /!\ Sur ce bonne lecture et on se revoit en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Des amis spéciaux !**

Atem s'avança vers le lit dévorant son sacrifié de ses yeux améthyste. Ses canines le démangeaient et il distinguait parfaitement les veines du garçon qui le regardait en tremblant dans les draps de soie qu'il avait ramené sur lui. La créature de la nuit arriva à hauteur du lit. Elle monta dessus et marcha à quatre pattes vers le plus jeune, qui s'était dans l'impossibilité de reculer d'avantage étant, déjà, contre le mur. Bourreau qui approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délicatesse. Ceci surpris le plus petit, il décida alors de passer ses fins bras autour du cou d'Atem et répondit timidement au baiser. Le vampire écarquilla les yeux, surprit par l'action du plus jeune mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Son cœur s'embrasa alors qu'il quémandait l'entrée de la bouche de son jeune partenaire qu'il la lui accorda avec hésitation. Le baiser lent et doux au début devint alors passionné, les langues dansaient ensemble dans un ballet enflammé. Le plus vieux se débarrassa des draps, qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Il caressa le frêle dos qui était sous ses doigts et descendit jusqu'aux fesses du plus jeune. Celui-ci se raidit brusquement dans les bras du vampire lorsque celui-ci caressa son intimité du bout des doigts, l'effleurant délicatement.

Yûgi ouvrit brusquement les yeux qu'il avait fermés durant le baiser et regarda le vampire avec une lueur d'effroi dans le regard alors que celui-ci embrassait sa gorge passant sa langue sur la veine palpitante sous la peau diaphane. Le plus petit voulut alors protester, mais put le faire car un doigt venait d'entrer dans sa rondelle de chaire. Il posa un cri de surpris et de douleur sous l'intrusion. Atem, lui, eut un sourire sadique et sans attendre il entra un deuxième et un troisième doigts dans l'intimité de son jeune amant. Le dit amant tentait de retenir ses cris en se mordant ses lèvres fragiles à pleines dents jusqu'à les faire saigner. L'odeur âcre du sang mêlée à celle de la sueur excita davantage le vampire qui plaqua le plus jeune sans douceur sur le matelas. Il retira brutalement ses doigts, se positionna et s'en fonça sans douceur en Yûgi. Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière, ouvrit grand la bouche dans un cri muet et écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit ses chaires s'ouvrirent (Haruna : une nouvelle fois! XD) sous l'intrusion, laissa au pénis de son violeur la place qu'il voulait pour se mouvoir comme bon lui semblait. Les mouvements de bassin du plus vieux se firent de plus en plus violents faisant sainger Yûgi comme une vierge, une seconde fois. (Tsuki : Il a ses règles ou quoi ? xD) Le sacrifié hurlait de douleur et des larmes souffrant roulaient le long de ses joues rougies par la honte d'être pris par un monstre comme le Lord. Ce dernier continua ses coups butoirs, tapant le prostate de sa pauvre victime. Le plus vieux jouit alors en sentant les chaires de son sacrifice se resserrer autour de son membre. Il tomba sur le frêle corps de Yûgi, qui avait encore perdu connaissance (Haruna : MA PAROLE IL N'A PAS DE RESISTANCE !).

Atem se calma et quitta le lit comme la chambre sans un regard pour le petit corps meurtrie du plus jeune qu'il ne prit la peine de recouvrir du drap. (Tsuki : GOUJAT !) Il ferma la porte de la chambre derrière lui et apposa un sceau tracé avec son sang afin que nul ne puisse entrer. (Haruna : MECHANT ! TÊTE DE PATATE ! Tsuki : WTF ?!) Le lendemain Yûgi se réveilla de bonne heure. Il se leva avec difficulté (Haruna : C'est normal, vu ce qu'il s'est pris !). Une fois debout il sentit quelque chose couler de son intimité, il baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur que la chose en question était du sperme. Le liquide blanchâtre coulait lentement entre ses jambes. Il courut dans la salle de bain, se mit dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet. Il se lava avec force, se brûlant limite la peau, comme si il voulait se l'arrachée. Puis Yûgi commença à pleurer, il pleura toutes les larmes de son pauvres petit corps. Quand il fut lavé, il prit un peignoir et le mit. Le jeune homme retourna dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur le lit, replia ses jambes contre son torse, les entoura de ses bras et pleura à nouveau, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose mourir... Au même moment, Atem ouvrit la porte de son château à quelqu'un qui venait d'y sonner. Il savait que seul son meilleur ami savait où le trouvait. Le dit meilleur ami cétait Seto kaiba, un autre Lord vampire qui avait trouvé en l'un de ses sacrifiés l'âme-soeur. Bien que le blond en question était un entinet incontrôlable. Les deux vampires passèrent dans le salon en converssant et le sujet du nouveau sacrifié d'Atem vient sur le tapis et Joey s'en mêla.

Joey : J'espère que tu t'es ai mieux pris que Seto parce que sinon, je te dis pas la merde !

Le dit Seto grogna, son âme sœur était serte incontrôlable maintenant mais au lit, le blond était soumis et docile.

Atem : Comment ça "mieux pris que Seto" ?

Joey : Bah oui, tu l'as pas violé j'espère !

Atem tiqua. Le blondinet comprit alors que l'ami de son homme était aussi doué que lui, il soupira et enchaîna.

Joey : Comment il s'appelle ?

Atem : Yûgi, Pourquoi ?

Joey écarquilla les yeux, et il pâli brusquement. Il fronça les sourcils et agrippa le vampire aux yeux mauves par le col, son aura était chargé de colère sourde que ni Atem ni Seto ne comprit.

Joey : Tu as fais du mal au seul humain qui m'ait soigné après que des chasseurs graveleux m'ait attaqué et blessé ! Espèce d'abrutis fini ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais tué sur le champ !

Les deux vampires furent surpris de l'état de colère du jeune elfe, et le laissèrent partir. Seto, se tourna vers son ami et s'excusa pour le comportement de son ange blond. Atem soupira et lui répondit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas,c'était mérité. La colère de l'elfe à son égard était justifié et il annula le sortilège retenant la porte de la chambre où se trouvait son sacrifié par la pensée afin que l'elfe blond puisse retrouver son ami. Ce dernier se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de son jeune ami, il l'ouvrit délicatement et entra dans la pièce. Il vit alors Yûgi en boule sur son lit où il y avait des traces de sang. L'elfe insulta, mentalement, le vampire par tout les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passait par la tête. Il s'approcha de son ami, s'assit sur le lit et posa doucement sa main sur la tête du jeune homme. Ce dernier releva la tête et regarda Joey avec ses yeux pleins de larme. Le reconnaissante, le plus jeune se jeta dans les bras du blond qui l'enserra doucement contre lui en caressant ses cheveux. Yûgi pleura longtemps mais ses tremblements s'apaisèrent peu à peu puis disparurent bien que les larmes du plus jeune continuaient de couler le long de ses joues couvertes de traces rougies. Joey lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes et réconfortantes tentant de réparer les dégats causés par Atem. Ce dernier arriva avec Seto qui, quand il vit son ange serrer un autre homme que lui dans ses bras, fut vert de jalousie (Haruna : MDR ! Un Hulk ! Tsuki : XD). Le vampire aux yeux violet fut surpris de voir Yûgi pleurer autant et se calmer dans les fins bras de l'elfe. L'elfe en question le fusilla de ses yeux marrons lâchant également un grognement qui dicuada les deux vampires d'approcher. Atem se sentit coupable et Seto comprit en voyant les draps tâchés de sang que son meilleur ami avait fait la même connerie que lui mais que contrairement à Joey qui avait un sacré caractère et une grande capacité de récupération, le garçon n'allait pas vouloir de lui à ses côtés durant un bon moment. Yûgi commença à calmer ses pleures, il releva la tête et fit un piètre sourire à son ami. Celui-ci le lui rendit et le laissa s'installer plus convenablement sur ses genoux.

Joey : Alors tu me dis, pourquoi tu te met dans cet état là pour un crétin ?

Yûgi : Je... Je ne sais pas...

Joey : Tu dois bien avoir un raison, car personnellement je lui aurai mit mon poing sur la gueule.

Il dit cette phrase un peu plus fort pour rappeler à son homme comment il l'avait mit K.O après qu'il l'est violé une première fois et qu'il voulut le refaire. Atem frisonna. Seto n'avait pas choisi un faible loin de là ! Yûgi avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte en signe d'étonnement. Il était surpris mais aussi admiratif face au geste du blond. Il rigola doucement entraînement le jeune elfe dans son demi fou rire. Joey fut rassuré de voir que son ami avait encore la force de rire après ce que l'autre abruti lui avait infligé. Yûgi se calma mais garda un léger sourire sur ses lèvres meurtries en papillonnant des yeux. La fatigue se faisait ressentir et l'elfe l'allongea correctement dans le lit avant de changer des draps d'un claquement de doigts, les remplacant par des draps de soie d'un bleu nuit et se retourna et alla vers les deux vampires leurs donnant à chacun une baffe monumentale. (Haruna : Enfin quelqu'un pour les remettre en place ! Tsuki : Super Joey à la rescousse !) Nos deux baffés n'en revenaient pas ! Enfin, Seto avait l'habitude alors il ne fit rien à part quitter la chambre histoire d'aller boir un verre. (Tsuki : Alcoolos !) Atem par contre, avait les yeux exorbités et toucha sa joue rouge avec hésitation. Cela faisait mal. Pas uniquement à sa joue mais aussi à son coeur qui se serra douloureusement. Il ne regarda pas le blond en face se contentant de garder la tête sur le côté fixant le sol, le regard brumeux. Joey, lui, bouda en voyant que son homme n'avait pas réagi. D'habitude ils gueulaient et se réconciliaient sous la couette. Il se dit que son amant ne voulait pas perdre la face devant un de ses compères. Il regarda Atem et soupira, avant de partir.

Joey : Je serai toi, j'attendrai avant de lui sauter dessus comme un sauvage !

Atem eut un pauvre sourire. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne cet elfe. décidément, Seto avait bien de la chance. Pendant que le blond allait retrouver son brun favoris, Atem s'approcha du lit où reposait le plus jeune et lui caressa doucement la joue.

Atem : *murmure* Pardonne-moi petit ange...

Pendant ce temps du côté de Joey et Seto, comment dire que Kaiba piquait sa crise de jalouse comme un enfant de trois quand son frère ou sa sœur avait quelque chose et pas lui.

Seto : Alors comme ça tu prends cet humain dans tes bras alors que moi je peux toujours courir ! (Haruna : COURS FOREST ! COURS ! Tsuki : Blague à la con boujour !)

Joey : *soupire et passa ses bras autour du cou de Seto* Il est mon ami, Seto et je lui dois la vie ne l'oublie pas.

Le brun grogna, et plaça ses mains, de façon, possessive sur les hanches de son ange.

Seto : *murmure à l'oreille sensible de Joey* Je sais mon ange, mais je n'aime voir d'autres hommes ou femme dans tes bras.

Sur ses mots il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du plus petit.

Joey répondit au baiser avec envie et ils le rompirent lentement au bout de quelques minutes, ayant besoin de respirer.

Joey : Tu es le seul qui possède mon cœur, idiot...

Seto : J'espère bien.

Joey rigola doucement en foutant une petite tape derrière la tête de son vampire. Ce qu'il pouvait être possessif, à ce niveau là c'était une maladie. La journée passa rapidement sans autre événement majeur. Lorsque ce fut l'heure de partir, Joey fit promettre à Atem de le laisser venir voir Yûgi souvent. Le Lord céda et accepta sous le regard insistant du brun, qui pour une fois se rangeait du côté de son ange.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Sur ce review et à plus !_


	4. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà le chapitre 3 de "Wo Ai Ni" ! Sur ce bonne lecteur les ami(e)s on se revoit en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

**La rébellion du sacrifier !**

Lorsque Yûgi se réveilla une nouvelle fois, il était un peu plus en forme. Avoir pleuré dans les bras de Joey lui avait fait un bien fou. Il savait que si il voulait se faire respecter par l'autre "je suis lord vampire donc je fais ce que je veux avec ton corps" le jeune sacrifier allait devoir le remettre à sa place. Et quoi de mieux que d'établir quelques règles pour commencer. Le jeune veela se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que ce monstre suceur de sang le laisse un peu tranquille... Soudain il eut une idée, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit au salon. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, Yûgi chercha Atem des yeux. Il le vit là, assit sur le canapé en train de lire un gros ouvrage. Se sentant observé le vampire se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son jeune amant devant lui. Le plus petit dit alors :

Yûgi : Je vous interdis de venir dans ma chambre sans ma permission.

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Son sacrifié lui donnait un ordre ?! Il devenait fou ou quoi ?! Mais voyant le regard froid du plus jeune sur lui, il sut que non, il ne rêvait pas malheureusement... Il avala durement sa salive (Haruna : Et sa fierté !), regarda Yûgi droit dans les yeux, puis répondit :

Atem : Dois-je comprendre que tu me donne un ordre ?

Yûgi : *très sérieux* Tout à fait !

Atem soupira. Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre au vue de ce qu'il lui avait subir dès que le plus jeune était arrivé chez lui. Il pouvait qu'accepter de faire quelques concessions...

Atem : As-tu d'autres "réclamations" à me faire, jeune veela ?

Yûgi : Oui, que vous arrêtiez de vous croire au-dessus de tout le monde !

Cette remarque eu l'effet d'un claque. L'être de la nuit fut tellement surpris qu'il en lâcha son livre. (Haruna : ça, ça fait mal !) L'ouvrage tomba au sol dans un bruit mat tandis que Yûgi savourait l'effet que sa réplique venait d'avoir sur son soi-disant "hôte" (Tsuki : c'est clair que la manière de traiter les invités de père est vraiment pas terrible...) Il était content que sa réplique eut son petit effet, mais il était triste en voyant de la douleur dans les yeux violet de son amant. (Haruna : Papa est un paradoxe à lui tout seul !) Malgré ça, il ne flancha pas. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les façons de faire des vampires pour attirer leurs proies dans leurs filets en les attendrissant de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Yûgi informa Atem qu'il remonter dans sa chambre. Une fois seul le vampire laissa libre coure à sa frustration. Le vampire se leva et se dirigea vers un mur sur lequel il frappa violement se faisant abondamment saigner la main.

Il la regarda et se dit qu'elle n'était pas assez profonde pour rivaliser avec celles qu'il avait faite à son petit ange, qui maintenant lui en voulait à mort. Il décida de recommencer encore et encore éliminant toute sa frustration et tout son dégout de lui-même. Dans sa chambre, Yûgi sentit les murs trembler. Il se leva et passa la porte à l'extérieur de sa chambre mais il ne vit rien. Il décida alors de chercher la source de ses tremblements. Le jeune veela vit avec horreur Atem frapper dans un mur avec force et désespoir. (Haruna : Rip au pauvre mur !) Le jeune homme décida d'agir avant que le vampire se tue. Il courut vers lui et l'enlaça par derrière, lui suppliant d'arrêter, mais Atem ne l'écoutait pas alors dans un effort désespéré le plus petit hurla :

Yûgi : *hurle et pleure* SI TU N'ARRÊTES PAS JE NE TE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ! JAMAIS !

Atem s'arrêta immédiatement en discernant les sanglots présents dans la voix enchanteresse de son ange dont il sentit enfin les petits bras frêles autour de ses hanches. Puis les paroles qu'avait prononcé Yûgi lui arrivèrent en pleine figure (Haruna : Comme mon poing dans sa gueule ! Tsuki : Subtile la remarque ! XD Haruna : Je sais ! XD), il en fut tellement ému que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sans attendre, il se retourna, enlaça le plus petit dans ses bras puissant et répéta :

Atem : *murmure* Pardonne-moi... Pardonne-moi Yûgi... Je t'en supplie Yûgi !

D'abord surprit, le veela se laissa aller à l'étreinte et passa ses bras autour du cou du vampire qui avait caché son visage dans le creux de sa gorge laissant couler ses larmes amères sur la peau pâle du plus jeune. Le plus vieux continua de s'excuser, puis sans réfléchir il murmura :

Atem : *murmure* Je t'aime...

La réaction de Yûgi ne se fit pas attendre d'abord surpris le jeune homme ne fit rien puis d'un coup, quand le message fut assimilé, il se débattit en traitant Atem de menteur, de lâche et de salop. Pour lui le vampire jouait avec ses sentiments. Il se moquait de lui pour pouvoir à nouveau profiter de son corps, sans jamais avoir réellement de sentiment pour lui. Puis il pensait que quand il se serait lassé de lui, le lord le chasserait de son château ou le tuerait tout simplement. (Haruna : Il devient dépressif le pauvre ! Tsuki : C'est claire !) Le vampire eut un coup au coeur aux mots prononcés par son ange mais il ne lui en voulut pas. Il avait commis une énorme erreur dès le départ et il savait qu'elle serait dure à réparer. Mais il décida de détromper le jeune veela, en prenant son visage baigné de larmes qui lui firent encore plus mal entre ses grandes mains fines.

Atem : Non... Jamais je ne me lasserai de toi...Laisse-moi finir-dit-il envoyant que Yûgi se débattait encore en frappant son torse froid de ses petits poings- si tu n'avais aucune importance pour moi, tu n'aurai même pas survécu à la première morsure.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux, stoppant ses coups. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de dire :

Yûgi : Je... Je sais bien... Mais tu... vous m'avez violé comme un malpropre... Volant ma virginité alors que je la réservais pour la personne que j'aimerai et qui m'aimerait en retour...

Ces mots firent mal au vampire, mais il prit sur lui. Il savait qu'en le violant comme il l'avait fait Yûgi lui en voudrait à mort.

A contre coeur, il le relâcha et disparut dans un nuage de brume écarlate se soigner dans la salle de bain communicant avec sa propre chambre. Yûgi se retrouva donc seul dans le salon face à un mur très entamé. Le vampire avait une force terrifiante, pas étonnant que nul n'osait venir l'importuner. Il fut encore plus triste en se rendant compte, que le vampire avait fait ça à cause de lui, de ses stupides règles et de son entêtement. Yûgi avait toujours cru que les vampires ne pouvaient pas ressentir de sentiments autres que la colère et le désir charnel. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait tort depuis le début, Atem avait des sentiments comme tout le monde, il pouvait être heureux, triste, blessé, et amoureux... Ce dernier mot eut sur lui un effet dévastateur tel un tsunami, il ravagea tout sur son passage. Le jeune veela s'effrondra à genoux au sol, pleura toute les larmes de son corps et sombra dans l'inconscience à cause du trop plein d'émotion qu'il venait de vivre.

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez nous une review ! Merci à tous et à toutes !_


	5. Chapter 4

Coucou les gens ! Nous revoilà avec le chapitre 4 de Wo Ai Ni ! Je suis super contente car ce chapitre est le plus long qu'on nous aillions fait et le prochain devrait être dans le même genre !

Bon sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Comment obtenir le pardon de l'autre ?**

Les rayons de la lune traversaient les lourds rideaux de velours entourant le lit lorsque le jeune veela ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il sentit alors un énorme mal de tête lui prendre, puis les souvenir d'hier lui revirent en mémoire et il pleura à nouveau. Yûgi avait mal tellement mal, son cœur était détruit. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il était dans son lit. Le jeune veela se demanda alors comment il avait atterri dans sa chambre, puis il eut alors un espoir. Il y avait une chance pour que ce soit Atem qui l'avait amené ici. A cette pense le cœur de Yûgi se réchauffa . Il descendit alors au salon pour voir si Atem y était. Yûgi le vit alors assit sur le canapé, lisant le même livre qu'hier. Le jeune veela s'approcha doucement de celui qu'il aimait. Ce dernier releva la tête quand il sentit l'odeur sucré de son jeune amant. Il fut scotché par sa beauté. La tunique carmine le mettait bien plus en valeur que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Sa frêle silhouette n'en ressortait que plus fragile encore, une véritable apparition divine. Le lord referma la bouche car il avait peur de baver (Haruna : Comme un escargot ! Tsuki : Toujours aussi classe ! XD). Yûgi eut un petit sourire en voyant l'effet qu'il avait sur le vampire. Puis il demanda d'une petite voix :

Yûgi : Comment va votre blessure ?

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux en entendant la question de son petit ange, avant de répondre :

Atem : Bien, par contre j'aimerai que tu me laisse seul.

Yûgi sentit son coeur se serrer à cette demande... Un petit murmure quitta ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Yûgi : Très bien si c'est ce que vous désiez...

Puis il partit laissant seul le vampire, qui eut envie de se mettre la tête dans le mur pour sa bêtise . Il regrettait sa demande, surtout parce qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : avoir son ange près de lui, pouvoir le regarder, sentir son délicat parfum de lys, pouvoir effleurer sa joue... De son côté Yûgi rentra dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit et pleura encore et encore. Il avait sans le vouloir blessé Atem. La journée s'écoula lentement sans que nos deux protagonistes ne se soient véritablement rapprochés. Le jeune veela se rendit dans l'immense jardin de la propriété afin de prendre l'air lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher.

Il trouva alors le paysage magnifique, et regarda l'astre du jour se coucher et l'astre lunaire apparaître. Le parfum envoûtant des roses détendit et apaisa la vive douleur présente dans la poitrine du plus jeune. De sa fenêtre Atem pouvait voir son ange dans ses jardins (Haruna : Aucunes pensées perverses ! Tsuki : Mais bien sûr ! XD). Pour le vampire se tableau était tout simplement magique. Les cheveux de Yûgi flottaient au grès du vent et ses yeux étaient aussi fermés, lui donnant un air rêveur. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres qui se mirent à bouger. Le vampire lu alors une chanson sur celles-ci. Une chanson douce et d'excuse, il fut surpris d'espérer que cette chanson soit pour lui. Les mots étaient…

_Nuit, la fleur vient de se faner. On a reculé au lieu d'avancer..._

_Piégés entre les quatre murs de ce monde clos, j'étais été pris dans le piège tissé par tes soins._

_Passes une chaine à mes poignets, mes chevilles et même mon coeur, jamais je ne pourrai partir plus loin..._

_Ne saigne plus pour ce maudit chemin, sèche les larmes ravageant tes joues. Mon coeur est tient, ne me fais plus de mal._

Atem eut les larmes aux yeux cette chanson était magnifique. Puis sans réfléchir plus il alla rejoindre son ange en se téléportant devant lui. Yûgi fut surpris de voir celui qu'il aimait apparaître devant lui. Le rouge lui monta au joue lorsqu'il remarqua la lueur de passion brillant dans le regard de cet homme magnifique qui se trouvait devant lui baigné dans la lumière de la lune naissante. Le vampire le dévora du regard et le prit délicatement dans ses bras puissants.

Yûgi se laissa faire, posant ses mains sur le torse du plus grand en calant sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Puis Atem ne résista plus et embrassa les lèvres qu'il désirait tant . Le jeune veela se raidit un instant mais le baiser était chaste, une simple caresse. Yûgi ferma les yeux et se laissa guider. Atem sentit son petit veela passer ses fin bras autour de son cou, l'attirer sans le vouloir plus contre lui . Yûgi se lova un peu plus contre le corps du vampire caressant sa nuque du bout de ses doigts fins.

Le baiser chaste au début devient plus passionné, permettant à Atem de libérer toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulée. Yûgi répondit au baiser avec une même passion. Le vampire les amena dans sa chambre. Il allongea son veela sur les draps de soie moirée et cassa lentement le baiser pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amour cherchant un accord. Il le trouva et commença à embrasser le cou de son petit ange déposant des baisers aussi léger que des ailes de papillons. Yûgi laissa un petit gémissement franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il rougit et continua de gémir en sentant les lèvres de son amant descendre vers ses tétons.

La tunique avait été retirée depuis un moment. Laissant le jeune veela vulnérable entre les bras de l'être de la nuit. Ce dernier commença à taquiner les tétons de son ange qui durcissaient sous son traitement, il se lassa vite des perles de chaires rossées et décida de descendre plus bas encore arrivant au nombril de son jeune amant. Yûgi se tordait de plaisir sous les caresses du vampire et gémissait de plus en plus fort sans chercher à retenir sa voix cristalline . Atem eut un sourire pervers et défi rapidement le boxer de son ange. Il vit alors l'éjection de ce dernier et prit en bouche la verge bandante de son amant .

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air affamé avant de titiller du bout de celle-ci l'éjection de son jeune amant qui sursauta en lâchant un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés . Le vampire lécha la verge dressé de bas en haut et de haut en bas, avant de la prendre en bouche. Yûgi hurla de plaisir, pour la première fois de sa vie il était en train de faire l'amour avec la personne que son cœur avait choisi. Atem continua sa fellation, s'appliquant à distraire un maximum son amant pendant que son index entrait dans l'intimité chaude et étroite du jeune veela. Perdu dans le plaisir procuré par les caresses de son amant, Yûgi ne se crispa qu'au second doigt entré par Atem dans son intimité.

Le vampire, en sentant les chaires de son amant se resserrer sur ses deux doigts, alla jouer avec les tétons de son ange pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Il continua à sucer le pénis de son amant tout en pinçant les perlés de chaires rossées et durcies, pour l'entrée du troisième et dernier doigt. Les gémissements de Yûgi augmentèrent un octave allant dans les aigus . Le jeune veela était si excité qu'il ondula des hanches recherchant la caresse des doigts de son amant en lui. Les cris qui quittaient sa gorge, marquée par les morsures amoureuses du vampire, ses yeux voilés par le désir, ses joues rougies et ses lèvres luisantes et gonflées sous les baisers ravageurs d'Atem en firent que les barrières de contrôle de ce dernier se prisèrent. N'en pouvant plus Atem retira ses doigts de l'antre de son ange, avant d'y présenter son membre réveillé. Puis sans crier garde, le vampire pénétra le veela d'un puissant coup de rein, arrachant à Yûgi un hurlement de plaisir et de douleur mélangé.

Il s'arrêta le temps de laisser son ange se détendre et se calmer. Yûgi respirait de façon saccadée et il se laissa aller aux caresses douces et tendres qu'Atem lui offrait, l'aidant à faire passer la douleur. Le jeune veela donna alors le premier coup de rein, puis le deuxième et le troisième. Il regarda alors Atem avec surpris, lui demandant du regard ce qu'il n'allait pas. Yûgi vit alors son vampire ébahit devant lui. Il entendit alors son lord dire quelque chose.

Atem : Tu... Je t'aime, mon ange.

Il se baissa et s'empara amoureusement des lèvres du veela en donnant de lents et tendres coups de reins qui firent gémir le plus jeune contre ses lèvres. Yûgi rejeta la tête en arrière et arqua le dos en poussant un hurlement de pur plaisir et en laissant alors une vue incroyable sur son frêle corps à son amant. Atem accéléra la cadence de ses coups buttoirs tout en laissant sa langue découvrir une nouvelle fois la saveur de la peau de son amant. Yûgi hurlait dès que son vampire touchait sa prostate, il n'en pouvait plus il allait jouir. Ce qu'il fit quand son amant toucha une énième fois sa perle de plaisir. Sentant l'intimé étroite de son ange faire prisonnier son pénis, Atem jouit dans un long jet. Répandant sa semence dans les profondeurs de son veela. Il tomba sur Yûgi qui était aussi essoufflé que lui.

Leurs respirations étaient hachées et leurs coeurs battaient à cent à l'heure. Atem se retira du corps de son amant et le regarda tendrement. L'amour qu'il lui portait se lisait dans ses yeux aux couleurs du soleil couchant. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, profitant des biens faits du post-orgasme. Puis Atem s'allongea à côté de Yûgi et le prit dans ses bras. Le veela mit sa tête sur le torse puissant de son amant et s'endormit aussitôt. Atem regarda longuement son compagnon qui s'était blottit entre ses bras. Une bénédiction. Enfin, après tant d'années de solitude, le bonheur lui était accordé. Le vampire embrassa son amour sur le front et s'endormit lui aussi.

Lendemain matin les deux amants furent réveillé par des coups sur la porte, ils se regardèrent et Atem jura que la personne qui avait osé les importuner alors qu'ils avaient prévu de rester au lit en amoureux, allait mourir dans les secondes qui arrivaient. Yûgi le calma en l'embrassant et alla ouvrit la porte, en étant habillé que d'un yukata rouge qui lui tombait au-dessus des genoux. Atem regarda son amour des pieds à la tête. Même au réveil, il était magnifique. Mais sa contemplation fut de courte durée car un objet non identifié sauta au cou du pauvre veela qui se retrouva au sol avec un Joey en mode "Je suis en manque de câlins" sur lui. Seto qui suivait son cher et tendre ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la position complètement loufoque des deux plus jeunes. Atem, lui, avait une grosse goutte derrière la tête et ne savait pas s'il devait faire une crise de jalousie comme certain (Haruna : On ne cite personne ! Tsuki : Et on ne vise personne !) ou s'il devait rigoler.

Joey était plié de rire et se releva aidant Yûgi à faire de même. Le jeune veela sourirait et Seto se prit un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de son beau blond, ce qui eut pour effet de le couper dans son fou-rire. Le brun lança un regard noir à l'elfe qui lui sourit d'un air de dire "Oui moi aussi je t'aime". Le blond prit Yûgi par les épaules et l'amena dans la chambre du veela où ils s'enfermèrent et commencèrent à discuter. De leur côté les deux lords regardaient et se dirent qu'au lieu de rester planter dans l'entrée comme des cons, ils décidèrent de boire un coup. Atem s'habilla et il suivit Seto dans le salon où deux verres de vins leurs furent amenés. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des fous rires à l'étage. Les deux plus, eux, rigolaient de leurs imitations plus ou moins réussites de leurs amants respectifs. Yûgi était limite écroulé en voyant Joey imiter Seto dans son arrogance la plus visible. Mais le blond fut coupé par l'entrée de son amant et d'Atem qui rigolait sous cape .

Seto attrapa son amant par le poignet et le ramena contre lui. Il l'enserra dans ses bras et mordit son oreille droite. Joey poussa un léger gémissement quand son vampire commença à passer ses mains sa chemise blanche. Joey se tortilla pour échapper à l'emprise de son homme mais celui-ci ressera sa poigne et lança un regard entendu à Atem qui eut un sourire en coin avant de disparaitre avec son blond dans un tourbillon de brume noire. Dès qu'ils furent seuls dans une des chambres du manoir d'Atem , Seto posa ses lèvres sur celles de son blond qui arrêta de se débattre. Joey passa alors ses bras autour du cou de son amant et lui rendit son baiser avec fougue et passion. Les deux hommes en eurent assez des baisers et commencèrent à enlever leurs vêtements respectifs. Seto mit ses mains en dessous des fesses de Joey lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il devait nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qu'il fit sans se le faire dire deux fois.

Le brun passa sa langue le long de la veine du cou de son amant tout en passant et repassant ses doigts sur les tétons de celui-ci. Joey gémit doucement, malgré que Seto ait un appétit sexuel très développé, le blond ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir dès que son brun touchait ses points sensibles. Les vêtements ne furent bientôt plus qu'un vague souvenir tandis que le brun plaqua son blond sur le lit. Etant tous les deux nus, ils frottèrent leur éjection ensemble, faisant gémir indécemment l'elfe. Le vampire eut un sourire pervers en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de son amant pour lui chuchoter quelques mots excitants.

Seto : Ne retiens pas tes cris, bel ange. J'aime trop ta voix pour que tu ne m'en prive ainsi...

Joey rougit encore plus et ne retint plus ses gémissements, ses cris et ses hurlements de plaisir. Le brun prenait un malin plaisir à titiller toutes ses zones érogènes, le rendant encore et toujours plus dur. Le blond n'était pas en reste, loin de là. Il passa ses mains sur les pectoraux de son amant de façon si sensuelle et lascives que Seto ne put s'empêcher de grogner. (Tsuki : Pfiou ! Ce qu'il fait chaud ici ! Haruna : Je crois que je saigne du nez et que je bave ! *µ*) Le brun eut un sourire de prédateur et commença à préparer son amant en mettant deux doigts dans l'antre de son elfe, qui gémit encore plus de plaisir.

Son brun venait de toucher sa prostate de plein fouet ! Un feulement quitta les lèvres de Joey. Ok, son brun voulait jouer, et bien il allait être servit. Joey releva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et écarta davantage ses jambes tout en se cambrant, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres gonflées dans le même temps. Chauffé à blanc le vampire retira rapidement ses doigts de l'intimité de son ange et enfonça son pénis imposant dans les entrailles de son elfe, qui hurla de pur plaisir.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son bel elfe de reprendre son souffle, le brun entama de longs et rapides coups de reins, heurtant à chaque fois la prostate de Joey qui n'en finissait plus de hurler son plaisir. Le blond était dans un autre monde, où il ne savait plus qu'un seul et unique nom "Seto". Il répétait ce nom comme une litanie.

Ni tenant plus Seto retourna Joey le mettant à quatre pattes sur le lit, et le prit par derrière avec plus de puissance et de rapidité utilisant légèrement ses pouvoirs vampirique pour continuer à prendre violement son Joey. Ce dernier aimait cette position même si elle faisait de lui un parfait soumis, mais il s'en foutait, la seule chose qu'il voulait s'était la délivrance. Le vampire sentit sa fin arriver, il accéléra une dernière fois et amena son ange directement au nirvana. Il l'atteint lui aussi en sentant les chaires de son amant blond se resserrer sur son pénis.

Leur cri conjoint résonna dans la chambre et le blond s'écroula sur le matelas, son brun allongé sur lui. Ils laissèrent leur respiration respective reprendre un rythme normal avant de se détendre complètement. Seto se retira du corps de son ange et l'enveloppa de ses bras puissants déposant un baiser sur sa nuque gracile . Le blond se retourna et donna un baiser passionné à son vampire, qui y répondit avec fougue. Les deux amants laissèrent leur main se promener sur le corps de l'autre, puis sans crier garde Seto se jeta à nouveau sur Joey.

Pendant que les deux excités continuaient leur activité, du côté de Yûgi et d'Atem l'ambulance était plus calme. Atem avait mis un saut sur leur porte pour ne pas entendre les gémissements plutôt sonores du blond. Yûgi étaut gêné, son ami blond avait une voix très puissante et au vu des cris qu'il poussait, Seto devait bien s'occuper de lui. Le veela rougit en repensant aux paroles de son ami plutôt dans la journée. Le blond lui avait dit que Seto et lui pouvait fair rounds par nuit. Dire que lui et Atem était qu'un car il n'avait pas assez d'énergie sexuel pour ça. Yûgi savait très bien que le vampire avait un appétit charnelle au important que celui de son ami, Seto mais il s'épuisait vite et ne pouvait pas réellement satisfaire son amant. Il soupira. Atem le tenant dans ses bras puissant se demanda pourquoi son amant soupirait.

Atem : Qui y a-t-il, Yûgi ?

Yûgi : Non rien. Dis, qu'Est-ce que je te satisfais en temps qu'amant ?

Atem : Bien sûr, pourquoi une telle question ?

Yûgi : *tout rouge* Parce que... Joey m'a dit que Seto et lui le faisai fois dans une même nuit alors que nous ce n'est qu'une fois par nuit...

Atem saisit alors ce qui travaillait son jeune amour. Il eut un sourire et tourna le visage de son veela vers lui avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. Il murmura alors :

Atem : Ces deux-là sont des accros du sexe donc ne cherche pas à leur ressembler, d'accord ?

Yûgi : *toujours aussi rouge* Euh... d'accord.

Sur ces paroles ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

* * *

Woah ! C'est le plus gros chapitre que l'on est jamais écrit je suis morte !

Hime-chan : Moi aussi en deux lemons ! On y est pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère !

Moi : Grave ! En plus tu nous as fait une petite chanson !

Hime-chan : Bah oui t'es pas faite pour faire ce genre de chose !

Moi : Pas faux ! Bon sur ce les gens à plus et au prochain chapitre ^^


End file.
